


Goodbye

by TashiRogers



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Horizon (Mass Effect), Little Fluff, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Sad, Saddness, Stuff happens, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashiRogers/pseuds/TashiRogers
Summary: "Goodbye Shepard, and be careful."And he began to walk away, leave the past behind.Shepard didn't want that, he couldn't.





	Goodbye

"Goodbye Shepard, and be careful."

And he began to walk away, leave the past behind.

Shepard didn't want that, he couldn't.

"Kaidan!"

He moved with combat performance, quick and with purpose.

Shepard wasn't going to lose him for a 2nd time.

Before he catch Kaidan he looked to Garrus and Mordin.

"Contact Joker and get to the shuttle, I'll be back."

And with that he returned to chasing Kaidan.   
\---  
Shepard found him quickly, he was standing in a clearing, talking on his omni-tool.

"Yes, the collectors, everyone but me and a worker. No, no clue why'd they did it-"

"Because they're working with the Reapers."

Kaidan looked over his shoulder than back to his Omni-tool.

"I'll explain once I return sir, it'll be easier. Yes sir."

He dismissed his tool and turned towards Shepard.

"I already said my good byes Shepard."

The Commander took a step foreword causing Kaidan to step back.

"Kaidan please..."

Shepard hated how helpless he sounded but he couldn't lose Kaidan, not again.

"I can't, I have to stand my ground."

The way Kaidan had spoke, with military like demand surprised Shepard but he didn't let it change his mind.

"I need you to listen to me."

Inside the Commander cringed at his whimpering but it seemed to weaver Kaidan.

Shepard took a step.

"A lot has happened in the last years, I get that,"

Another step.

"Me dying, the Normandy disbanding, I'm sorry you went through it,"

5 steps.

"But I need to understand that,"

A pause.

"I did love you, and I still feel the same, everything we had was real,"

10 steps.

He was now less than 3 steps from Kaidan.

"You were everything I thought about when I was unconscious, I kept wondering if you were ok, if you were alive. But,"

Shepard felt a tear go down his face and seap in his scars.

"I figured you wanted to move on, forget about me,"

More tears.

"And I know you did, and whoever they are, I-"

Shepard was cut off by the gentle touch of a gloved hand.

He opened his eyes to see Kaidan, tears rolling down his face and his eyes searching for Shepard's.

Silence.

Shepard leaned his forehead forward which Kaidan's met.

The Commander felt Kaidan's hand roam his left cheek, following his facial scars.

"Where did these come from?"

Shepard let out a gentle sigh and reluctantly pulled from Kaidan to met his face to face.

"Cerberus implants, they are more noticeable because,"

He hesitated, Shepard really didn't want to upset Kaidan more.

The biotic didn't push it and simply nodded.

The Commander was about to speak when Garrus's voice spoke in his ear.

"Shepard we have to go, shuttles here."

He let out a long sigh and looked to Kaidan.

"I have to leave."

He nodded before pulling away from Shepard.

The Commander turned and began to leave the clearing before stopping and looking back.

"Good-bye Kaidan,"

The biotic nodded, biting his lip.

He was holding back tears.

"And incase I don't get to say this again,"

Shepard let out a gentle sigh before looking to him.

"I love you and thank you."

Then he turned back around and hurried off, not wanting to know what Kaidan's reaction was.

"Shepard."

Garrus let out an annoyed grunt.

"I'm coming."

  
Against his instincts he looked back one more time.

Kaidan was kneeling on the ground, shaking and crying.

It took everything in Shepard not to go back, even though he cared for Kaidan he knew that the biotic wasn’t going to sway from the alliance.

But Shepard was human and a few tears couldn't be held back as he approached the shuttle.

“I'm sorry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like 5 months ago, just haven't got around to publishing it. 
> 
> Band has started so if I don't update stuff like 'Dance For Me' 'tis why. 
> 
> Please enjoy random angst and floff


End file.
